


piggyback rides ficlit

by regionalatbest



Series: ficlits [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got some prompts on tumblr a few weeks back, thought i'd post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	piggyback rides ficlit

It really started one night when they finally got to sleep in a hotel and Tyler was kind of sick and really tired and asked Josh to carry him so Josh slung him over his back and gave him a piggyback ride all the way up to their room. And then the next morning Tyler was still pretending to be sick and somehow convinced Josh to give him another one down to breakfast. And out to the bus after that. And then to way too many places over the following eight months because Josh really couldn’t say no to Tyler when he looked at him like that. Because even though it was kinda really uncomfortable to have Tyler on his back, Josh didn’t mind because Tyler always rested his head on Josh’s shoulder and that really was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
